encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Encantadia: The Second Saga
Encantadia: The Second Saga was supposed to be a Philippine television fantasy drama series in 2010. It is introduced by GMA Telefantasya as the fourth installment of the Encantadia-Mulawin franchise. However, this supposedly upcoming project got scrapped in 2012. According to Sir Noel, they had planned this sequel in 2009 as a revival of Encantadia. It is about the second and third generations of Sang’gres or Diwatas. The main villain was supposed to be the Bathalumang Arde with his army of ancient winged beings known as Harkon. Announcement In November 2009, GMA Network formally announced that they are returning Encantadia back to the television with Suzette Doctolero and Mark A. Reyes as the writer and director, respectively. An official teaser shown during the 2009 Metro Manila Film Festival was attached to GMA Films' Ang Panday. "This 2010, GMA-7 Kapuso Network is bringing back one of its ground breaking fantaseries, Encantadia, now with the working title Encantadia: The Second Saga. It is the fourth installment of the popular Encantadia aired in 2005. Encantadia's strong cult following will definitely be re-awakened with this treat. It just started as a spin-off to Mulawin, but Encantadia became a huge hit in Mega Manila that it was extended to its second book entitled “Etheria” and extended even further with its third book “Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas”." Avid followers of Encantadia expected that Encantadia will be back with a more exciting story and amazing special effects. According to Direk Mark Reyes, this installment was slated to air June 6, 2010 but was not pushed through. Atty. Felipe Gozon, current Chairman and CEO of GMA Network pushed it back for 2012, but got scrapped. Plot Synopsis Encantadia: The Second Saga depicts the story hundreds of years after the disappearance of the three Sang’gres in the epilogue of the Book 3 finale, in the timeline where Queen Armea, Arman and Queen Cassandra continue Encantadia’s history. The sudden disappearance of the three Sang’gres Pirena, Amihan, and Danaya from the realm is because they have been called to rest and unite with their sister Alena, mother Mine-a, and all their deceased loved ones in Devas. Their elemental gems are hidden and kept, safely guarded in separate places; the Brilyante ng Apoy is kept in Sang’gre Pirena’s volcano altar in Hathoria which was built by the gem itself, the Brilyante ng Hangin is kept in a gigantic statue of Sang’gre Amihan up high in the mountains of Lireo which is also said to be the location of Amihan’s tomb, the Brilyante ng Lupa is kept in a tree dedicated to Sang’gre Danaya in Adamya, while Sang’gre Alena’s Brilyante ng Tubig is still kept by her daughter Queen Armea. Arde, who turned his back on his brother Emre in Devas and has gone rogue after his beloved Ether’s death in the hands of the Champions of Encantadia, arrives as a threat to the enchanted land. He has took possession of the four elemental gems and has lead an army of Harkons, ancient winged beings during the time before Etheria. A dark cloud will soon cover the kingdom of Devas and later the rest of Encantadia upon the Bathaluma’s return. After Arde left Devas, an entity was born out of the sky, a white dragon named Khala. Khala was tasked to be the new guardian of Devas. It is said that Khala once used to be a very powerful Diwata seer popularly known as “The Eye”, Cassiopea. The people of Punjabwes who haven’t been seen or heard from ever since Cassandra’s early days as Queen return after hundreds of years now captained by a young woman. Imaw’s age kept up with him and he soon was carried around in his tiny throne by his caretaker, a Gadungan. Imaw is to be replaced soon by a young Adamyan as Head Council of the Ancients. The curse of the Hathors is lifted and their glory is once again restored. They live in the rebuilt kingdom of Hathoria and have fast elevated unto technological weaponry. But now, they will face a threat that will test their race again. The Legendary Olorkas have been resurected, the protectors of the Hathor Royal Blood, they are combat smart and war strategists of Old Hathoria, they have emotions of their own unlike the grunts of Hathoria. It is one of the few signs that Encantadia will be facing the threat of cataclysm, an unstoppable event that will reshape the enchanted world. The Olorka is less than a hundred but one can defeat 10 men in seconds. They are organized into five small tribes to avoid detection, those five tribes represent the five oriental elements (Fire, Wood, Metal, Water, and Earth). They were once allies with the Knights of Hathoria known as the Hadezar during the early ages before Etheria. As the magical world of Encantadia faces many threats, the descendants of the four elemental Diwata sisters: Pirena, Amihan, Alena, and Danaya continue their legacy and start another epic saga of Encantadia. Cast and characters Cast The cast was not revealed but rumors had it that GMA7 princesses Jennylyn Mercado, Rhian Ramos, Jackie Rice and Carla Abellana are being considered as the descendants of the Sang'gres which were originally played by Iza Calzado, Sunshine Dizon, Diana Zubiri and Karylle. Characters * Adamyan * Armea - daughter of Ybrahim and Alena, Queen of Sapiro. * Alipato - Kambal-Diwa of the Brilyante ng Apoy * Arde - Harkon Lord, brother of Emre * Babaylan - mortal magic users and allies to the Diwatas. * Banak * Captain of Punjabwes - young girl who captains the Punjabwes. * Cassandra - reigning Queen of Lireo and Encantadia. * Chi * Descendant of Sang’gre Pirena * Diwata * Draconian Warriors - creation of the Bathaluma Arde. They are grunts invulnerable to fire and ice. * Gadungan * Griffons * Harkon - ancient winged beings who praise the Bathaluma Arde. * Hathor * Imaw * Khala - the new white dragon guardian of Devas, said to be the reincarnation of the powerful Diwata seer, Cassiopea. * Mga Ligaw - wayward children from a world where magic doesn’t exist and never grow old. * Mulawin * Mulawin emissary of the Bathalumang Arde * Musang - feline beings. * Nakba * Olorka * “Proposal for the Earth Element” - female Encantada associated to the Earth element; wields a Bushido type of bow. * Punjabwe * Sang’gre * Sapiryan * Tree Elves * Yang * Yin Gallery Costume and design sketches *This gallery contains the sketches of Sir Noel for the Encantadia revival project which got cancelled. **He says, “They are more like fan art now... But who knows? We may get to see this actualized in the future. I’m probably retired by then.”. 20099.jpg|Armea, the daughter of Ybrahim and Alena. 20098.jpg|Captain of the Punjabwes. 20097.jpg|Sir Noel hasn’t thought of who this characters is and where she could have fit in. 20096.jpg|Mga Ligaw/Wayward Children. In Encantadia lore, there are stories or legends that say of wayward children who never grow old. It was said that these children travelled from a world where magic does not exist. How they travelled was only a question the Punjabwe can answer. They haven’t been seen or heard from since Cassandra’s early days as Queen. Rumors has it that they will return after hundreds of years. 20095.jpg|Babaylans are mortal allies to the diwatas of light. They use the way of enkantos through magic encantations found in sacred tomes or scrolls blessed by the elements and ancient diwatas. A magic scroll can only be used once. They live between worlds serving as mediums or messengers. 20093jpg.jpeg|Musang. Musangs keep to themselves in the realm of Encantadia. They are found in the forests beyond the mountains of Lireo and Avila. They are a proud race made up of two tribes or groups: the first tribe lives lives in the heart of the forest where their alpha female and children are well protected, the villagers are female. The second tribe is lead by the alpha male. They protect the forest by patrolling the outskirts. All musangs, both male and female, are highly respected for their ferocity in combat. They are hunters and warriors but peacaeful in nature. Just as long as you don’t cross their lands. 20094.jpg|Musang 20092.jpg|Female musangs make better hunters. They are sleek and light weight and therefore more stealthier and cunning than their male counterparts. Their skills are tested by sneaking in a dragon’s lair to steal their scales because they make perfect weapons and shields. 2009.jpg|Unnamed character; pressumed to be a Harkon. 200937.jpg|Sang’gre Pirena’s Hathorian Volcano; created by the fire gem. Alipato, the Gabay diwa takes an agressive stance to protect the fire gem found inside this menacing altar of Pirena. 200935.jpg 200934.jpg|Sang’gre Amihan’s Memorial Statue/Tomb. It is located up high in the mountains of Lireo, a gigantic statue which is also said to be Amihan’s place of solitude. It has been many years since the light of the blue crystal of Air was last seen. 200933.jpg|Danaya’s Tree. It is an altar dedicated to Sang’gre Danaya. It is also home to the remaining mystics of Adamya. It is where the Amber crystal of Earth is safely guarded. 200932.jpg|Sir Noel joked about it calling it a giant Lotto machine. But no one still knows what it is. 200931.jpg|A Mulawin. Sapiro-Avila Alliance. 200930.jpg|This is a re-designed “Olorka”. Sir Noel made them look Oriental, almost Mongolian looking. Unlike the old Hathor grunts that number by thousands, Olorkas are less than a hundred and one can kill 10 men in seconds. This is “Yin”, chieftain of the fire tribe. Though he may look mean and most likely temperamenta, he has a kind heart and is a good judge of spirit. He wields a Jade battle spear given to him by “Yang” of the peaceful water tribe. 200929.jpg|Sir Noel proposes that the Olorkas are as ancient as the Harkons. But unlike Harkons who number by thousands (like Hathor grunts), Olorkas are less than a hundred and are organized into five small tribes to avoid detection. The five tribes represent the five oriental elements (Fire, Wood, Metal, Water, and Earth). They were once allies with the knights of Hathoria known as the “Hadezar” during the early ages before Etheria. This is “Chi”, an elder of the metal tribe. Though metal is associated with a sword, Chi uses a defensive steel ring. He has grown tires of war. The Hathorian Royalty “Bartimus” was his last student of war. 20029.jpg|The Water tribe uses Jade as their material used in making weapons, armors, and even in their tribe’s structures. This is “Yang”, the last son of the Peaceful Water Tribe. He lives alone in meditation in the ruins of his Jade sanctuary. He is left with one eye, the Harkons spared him so he can witness his tribe’s destruction. He gave his Jade battle spear to Yin of the Fire Tribe, his empty hands are his weapons. 200929jpg.jpeg|Red metal is rare and can only be mined in Hathoria. It is the very element that made Hathorian armor unique. An armor made of red metal can only be given to Hathorian Royal Blood. 200928.jpg|Hathors use their armor and weaponry with pride. They rarely use any kind of plate shield and would rather go off to battle with just a sword in hand. 2009Hathor.jpg|Hathor elite. Hathorians have fast elevated unto technological weaponry, such as concentrated plasma projectiles. These weapons are rifles or guns that are also bladed. As seen in the year below the sketch it was done in 2005, it probably was supposed to be but wasn’t used in the 2005 series. 200927.jpg|Tree Elves are guardians to the pathway to the Dark Woodlands of Encantadia. Travellers who ignored their subtle warnings are said to have disappeared and were never heard from again. 200926.jpg|Tree Elf. They may only grant passage to Sang’gres of Encantadia, that is if their hearts are pure and strong. 200925.jpg|Devas White Dragon, “Khala”, the new guardian of Devas. She is an entity born from the sky. It is said that this dragon was once a Diwata seer. A powerful seer once known as Cassiopea. 200923.jpg|Nakba’s face is shown. 200922.jpg|Banak’s face. 200921.jpg|A nameless young Adamyan who will take Imaw’s place in Encantadia as Head council of the ancients. 200920.jpg|Imaw and his Gadungan. Only Imaw knows his true age and it seems like age has finally caught up with him. During his last expeditions in the woods situated in the Musang territory, he had stumbled upon a young Gadungan (were-dog). It was as small as a cat. He brought it back to Lireo. Fed it. Took care of it and in a matter of weeks, grew to about the size of a big bear. It was extremely gentle, corteous and smart. He eventually found out that it can also perform simple but effective magic spells. It became his household help and bodyguard. 200919.jpg|Imaw’s nameless Gadungan. 200918.jpg|A nameless Mulawin used as emissary of the Bathaluma Arde. When she was still a baby, she was abducted from her Mulawin Tribe and was enslaved to serve as a messenger and assassin. 200917.jpg|According to Sir Noel, this idea just popped out of his head. He posted this on Facebook because he thought that this might get a place in the story, until the show got cancelled. 200916.jpg|Sir Noel said that he was cutting onions before he designed this, he never stated the name of the character but he said that it was a badass one. 200915.jpg|Sir Noel teased that it might be a male Sang’gre, but later said “Nah.”. 200914.jpg|Draconian Warriors. These creatures are a creation of the Bathalumang Arde. They are grunts. They are invulnerable to fire and ice. 200913.jpg|The glory of the Hathors have been restored. Their curse has been lifted. But now, they will face a threat that will test their race again. 20093.jpg|Hathoria as a volcano-like city with three towers standing at the center. 200940.jpg|Hathoria as a volcano-like city with only one tower standing at the center. 200911.jpg|The Olorka Legend. It is said that the resurection of the Olorka is one of the signs that Encantadia will face the threat of cataclysm. An unstoppable event that will reshape the enchanted world… 200910.jpg|A descendant of Sang’gre Pirena 2000910.jpg|A proposal for the Earth element. She has a bushido type of bow. 200941.jpg|Bathalumang Arde’s actualized form. 200939.jpg|Arde. The once loyal brother of the Bathalang Emre, has turned his back on Devas since the defeat of his beloved Bathaluman Ether. 200938.jpg|Wings study 1 200936.jpg|Wings study 2: Double wings of the Harkon Lord, Arde 200924.jpg|Griffons are rare mythical creatures that can be summoned from the mountain of Avila. Enca2009villain2.jpg Enca2009villain.jpg|Bathalumang “Arde”. He has been in the shadows. Cursed to serve Devas as the dragon messenger of his brother, Bathaluma “Emre”. He has gone rogue after the defeat of his beloved “Ether” through the hands of the Champions of Encantadia. Upon his return, a dark cloud will cover the kingdom. Others EncantadiaSecondSagaPromo.jpg|An alternative title card for the series. ETSMainProtagonists.jpg|The main protagonists formed a circle in the circle at the Lirean hall in the teaser. ETSAmihanDescendant.jpg|As seen in the teaser for the show, the warrior armor of Amihan’s Descendant is like Amihan’s warrior armor in Etheria. The only differences are that the sleeves are short and is made out of a different material than Amihan’s, the headgear, short wings, breastplate, belt and gauntlets are colored gold, the stomach is only partially covered by two short under clothing, the back of the legs have short blue fabric, and she wears a light blue cape. ETSPirenaDescendant.jpg|The warrior armor of Pirena’s descendant is like her Etheria warrior armor, but it has some differences, as shown in the show’s teaser. The differences sighted in the 15 seconds long teaser are: there is more cloth covering the stomach part, there are three gauntlets on both arms and she wears a long red cape. ETSAlenaDescendant.jpg|Alena’s descendant also sports the same warrior armor as Alena did in Etheria in the teaser but it has some differences. The fabric that runs from her shoulders extends up to her waist, the headgear looks like the one in Book 1, and it also looks like Alena’s yellow-green long skirt from her formal attire in Book 1 has also been added. ETSDanayaDescendant.jpg|(Only a short and small glimpse of Danaya’s descendant beside Alena’s descendant) Just like the rest, Danaya’s descendant wears the same warrior armor as Danaya in Etheria in the teaser only with differences. Danaya’s descendant didn’t get a frontal preview of her armor but as can seen in the aerial view of the five main protagonists, her headgear is Danaya’s tree roots and vines crown in Book 1, she wears a long brown cape and wore Danaya’s wood gauntlets from Book 1. ETSYbrahimDescendant.jpg|Ybrahim’s descendant dons Ybrahim’s Mandirigma warrior armor in Book 1 in the teaser with differences; the cape is not the cape Alena gave Ybrahim but the dark blue one and instead of the fur gauntlet on both of his wrists it is replaced with a bronze or copper gauntlet on both his wrists. Category:Encantadia Category:Television series